


The Start of Something Great

by MoonCloud101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Polyamory, because damn there's not enough fics for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCloud101/pseuds/MoonCloud101
Summary: A Lukadrienette multi-chapter fic. Marinette's confused, Adrien is oblivious, and Luka's a tease. How will this crazy relationship play out?Sorry I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! There is definitely not enough Lukadrienette fanfics in the world, so I decided to write my own. This pairing gives me life. I already have 6 chapters written, and I plan to post weekly updates! I can't promise it will be consistent though; school is a bitch ((bear with me, I've never written a multichapter fanfic before)). 
> 
> Enjoy and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers, https://bumblebeug.tumblr.com/ and https://lahiffe.tumblr.com/

_ Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my  _ God _ .  _ Luka’s confession rang through Marinette’s head, playing a non-stop loop of the sweet, romantic words he had expressed earlier that day. She had never expected  _ Luka _ to become akumatized -- he was one of the most laid-back, peaceful people she knew -- but to become akumatized because of  _ her, _ and how much he cared about her...It had her thoughts in a jumble and her heart racing. Not to mention he had confessed to her not once but  _ twice _ , using the same exact words.Luka must have composed that confession and memorized it to the point of being able to recall it even when he was a supervillain. Marinette immensely preferred Luka’s confession over Silencer’s. 

As soon as she got home, Marinette flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

“Ugh, Tikki, what am I gonna DO?” She groaned. The red kwami flew up and rubbed her paws soothingly on her Chosen’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. It’ll all work out.” 

“How do you  _ know  _ that Tikki? Luka just declared his love for me, but you know I’m in love with Adrien!” 

The kwami shook her head in exasperation, then nuzzled her head against Marinette’s cheek. 

“Maybe it’s time to consider other options?” She suggested softly, “I know you have feelings for Adrien, but Luka adores you so much. Why not at least give him a chance?”

Marinette was quiet for a moment as she considered her Kwami’s words. “Nope! No way. You know there’s only one statue that makes my compass go wild,” she sighed, picturing her charming prince in her mind.

Her Kwami giggled, “That’s not what I see. You were so happy when Silencer confessed and you thought Luka may feel the same way. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen your eyes light up so quickly.” 

Marinette flushed, her earlier excitement coming back to her, which only added to the confusion in her mind. She tried her best to straighten out her thoughts, but it was like trying to sew using a broken machine - every time she tried to get it in order, the machine jammed and she was left with a tangled mess. Tikki watched the emotions playing out on Marinette’s face and sighed.

“Oh Marinette. You heard for yourself that Adrien is in love with someone else. Why not give yourself a shot at happiness with another person?”

Marinette opened her mouth in rebuttal, but found herself at a loss for words. Her mouth snapped shut and she grumbled, her Kwami giggling in amusement. 

“You don’t have to rush into anything right away. Just take it slow, and give him a shot. Who knows, maybe there’s another prince who can sweep you off your feet?” The Kwami winked at Marinette, causing her to flounder and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she fought for something to say.

“I don’t know Tikki… I’ll think about it.”

“I’m sure that’s all that Luka wants.” Tikki said, kissing Marinette’s cheek with a light butterfly kiss.

Marinette nodded and felt her heart warm at the thought. Tomorrow....tomorrow would be a new day.

~~~~

“Hey, Mari,” a deep voice murmured right beside her ear, startling Marinette. She jumped, moving away from her desk, dropping her pen and interrupting her conversation with Alya. She flushed, looked up, and felt herblush deepen as her eyes met Luka’s electric blues.

“La--Luka!” she exclaimed in surprise. She glanced to the side to avoid his gaze, resisting the urge to hide her face in her hands. 

Luka chuckled, leaning back and folding his arms. “Hi there, Ma-ma--Marinette.”

“What’s up?” She asked, trying in vain to calm her racing heart.

“Oh, nothing much.” A smile appeared on his face. “ Just wanted to see if you would like to see a movie with me after school.” 

Marinette found her eyes drawn beyond Luka, unintentionally locking gazes with a pair of brilliant, forest green eyes. She snapped her eyes back to Luka’s and spluttered for a moment, her hands starting to frantically wave as she fumbled for something to say.

_ Oh crap, say something Marinette, anything! _

“No thanks!”

Marinette felt the blood drain from her face as she watched Luka’s expression fall, his eyes becoming downcast and shoulders slumping. Distraught at his expression, she scrambled for words. “I mean! I’d love to, but... um, you see...m-my parents already asked me to help out at the bakery after school. I’m sorry, Luka. Maybe next time?”

Luka sighed before giving her his signature charming smile. “Sure thing, Marinette. Let me know when you’re free next, okay?” 

“S-sure! I’ll let you know as soon as I’m available.” Marinette smiled, although on the inside she was screeching at herself. Luka grinned and nodded, giving her another pat on the head before leaving her classroom. 

Marinette groaned as soon as he had left the room, laying her head on the table.

“Oh my god, girl. That was like the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Alya bit her lip and winced.

“Please tell me that didn’t just happen.” Marinette whined, shame eating its way into her heart and spreading guilt throughout her body.

“Oh, it happened. And let me tell you, the second-hand embarrassment is killing almost everyone in the class.” Alya said, placing a sympathetic hand on her best friend’s shoulder.

Marinette chanced a glance around the room, finding most of her classmate’s eyes were on her. She immediately ducked her head to avoid any eye contact, her cheeks flaming.

“Juleka in particular looks disappointed. She must know how much Luka likes you.” Alya commented.

“God, don’t remind me,” Marinette resisted the urge to look at Juleka, dreading that she’d be met with sad, despondent eyes. Or worse, judging eyes - Juleka cared deeply for her brother and here she was, hurting him in full view of his sister. She felt terrible. 

“Mari, why are you so against being with Luka?” Alya asked, her eyebrows creased in concern. “You told me about his confession, and although it wasn’t straightforward, he obviously likes you a lot. Why not give him a chance?”

_ Why does everyone keep saying that?  _ Marinette’s eyes were drawn again to the boy in front of her with hair that shone like sunlight. She shook her head, trying to clear her racing thoughts, but it was no use. They fractured and scrambled, flitting away to join a thousand other tessellating thoughts as soon as she tried to focus on one.

“I...I don’t  _ know.  _ I really l-like Luka, truly I do, but I can’t just... _ give up _ so easily. I still really really like Adrien.” she whispered into Alya’s ear, hoping her voice was quiet enough that no one else could hear.

“Is it really giving up though, or just shooting for someone better?”

Marinette found herself once again at a loss for words, and not because she was flustered. Her mouth opened and closed as she fought for something to say, but ultimately ended up snapping her jaw shut and burrowing her face into her arms. Alya, in sympathy, enveloped her friend in her arms and pulled her to her chest. 

“Just give it some thought, Marinette,” Alya crooned as she stroked Marinette’s hair,“I know you like Luka; I’ve seen the way you look at him, but your feelings towards Adrien are holding you back. You’ve gotta let him go, girl. There’s someone better out there for you.” Alya murmured.

Marinette shook her head, her heart twisting in two. To her horror, she felt tears spark in her eyes, and she struggled to get herself under control. Alya felt the whine building in Marinette’s throat and continued to stroked her hair soothingly, whispering quiet words of reassurance as Marinette buried her face in her neck to hide her emotions. 

The two remained like that until Madame Bustier walked in.

“Okay, Class. Let the lesson begin.” 

~~~

Though Alya offered to walk her home that day, Marinette refused; she didn’t want to burden her. It had started to rain, and luckily Marinette had remembered an umbrella this time, but her friend had forgotten hers. .

“You have to babysit your sisters when you get home, right? Please don’t let me keep you.” As a silent thank you, Marinette handed her umbrella over to Alya, shaking her head when Alya tried to return it.

Alya hesitated before walking away from the school with a conflicted expression on her face. “You’ll call me if anything happens, right?” she asked, concern blowing her eyes wide.

“Of course. You’ll be the first person I alert if I’m ever akumatized.” Marinette promised, though she knew she would never let herself be akumatized in the first place. Alya smiled and nodded before turning and running towards her home. 

“You know, Marinette, Alya has good reasons for worrying about you being akumatized.” A little red shape flew up from Marinette’s bag, flying in front of her face. Marinette’s head swivelled around, looking for potential witnesses, but found none. She sighed.

“You know I’d never let myself get Akumatized over something this small.” Marinette grumbled as she reached down and picked up her school bag, slinging it across her shoulders.

“It’s almost happened once or twice before. Just be careful, Marinette. You are the one in control of you emotions, not Hawk Moth.”

“I know.” Marinette sighed, scooping up the red Kwami and bringing her to her cheek. “Don’t worry. I won’t ever let myself be akumatized, you can trust me Tikki.”

Marinette suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she squeaked, hiding Tikki from sight as she shoved her hand into her purse. She looked up and was met with a shock of blue.

“Mind if I walk you home?” Luka asked, his voice soft.

Marinette, feeling bad for her behavior earlier, simply nodded her head. Luka smiled and opened his umbrella before stepping out into the rain, turning back to face her and holding the umbrella out, offering her cover beneath. She quickly moved forward under the dry space so she was pressed right up against the tall boy. As the two leisurely walked in the direction of the bakery, Marinette found herself chancing a glance up to look at Luka. His face was turned forward but she noticed a small smile lighting up his expression and how his left hand was casually placed in his jacket pocket. She was transfixed, tracing his features with her eyes. He really was handsome. 

Suddenly, she noticed his eyes were staring back at her. She gasped, snapping her head away as her cheeks turned red. “S-sorry!” she exclaimed.

“For what?” Luka laughed, “I don’t mind if you stare at me, Marinette.” he winked and Marinette’s heart went into overdrive. The two walked in silence for a while, the sound of their footsteps splashing through puddles accompanied the sound of the rain. 

“I love the rain.” Luka murmured. 

Marinette’s head swiveled to meet Luka’s eyes. “Oh?” she tilted her head in curiosity, “Why is that?” 

“Because whenever it rains, the whole mood of the city changes. It becomes something gentle, more peaceful. The rain cleanses the earth and creates its own symphony for the world to hear.” Luka smiled and closed his eyes, “I love the music the rain makes.” 

Marinette gazed at him for a moment before smiling herself and looking towards the sky, watching as the raindrops splashed on the ground. 

“You know, your song’s changed.” Luka casually said. He paused for a moment and Marinette struggled to find a response to his words. Fortunately, he continued speaking:

“It’s become more confident. I think you’re coming up on an important decision in your life, but I know you’re ready to handle it.” an affectionate grin spread across Luka’s face and he casually slipped the umbrella into his left hand and slung his right arm across Marinette’s shoulders. She jumped slightly at the contact, but ended up leaning into his embrace, their sides resting against each other. He was so warm, like a fresh croissant straight from the oven. 

“I like the rain too.” she murmured, avoiding his gaze. “It always seems to bring people closer together.” 

Luka grinned and squeezed her to him in an affectionate gesture. In no time at all the two had arrived back at the bakery. Marinette turned at the door to look up at Luka, an appreciative smile on her face. 

“Thanks for walking me home, Luka.” 

“Anytime, Mari.” Luka leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Marinette’s cheek before turning, raising the umbrella above him. He raised a hand casually and waved as he walked away. Marinette found herself waving back, watching as his form disappeared in the mist of the rain. 

“You know, you can stop waving now.” came a small voice, Tikki flying up in front of Marinette’s face. Marinette squeaked and immediately snapped her arm down, embarrassment flushing her face. 

“Sorry, guess I was lost in thought.” she pressed a cool hand to her warm cheek. Tikki giggled in amusement. 

“Oh, Marinette. What are we going to do with you?” the Kwami shook her head in mock exasperation. “You poor, lovesick puppy.” 

“Shush you!” Marinette said, scooping the red bug into her hand and back into the purse before entering the door to the bakery.

“I’m home!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wanted to post this yesterday but Ao3 was down. Whoops. 
> 
> This story is going to switch between Marinette, Luka, and Adrien's POV. I'll let you guys know any switches beforehand. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers for making this chapter so much better than it was before.

(Adrien POV)

The next day started as any other, with the exception of an additional student appearing in their class. Adrien watched as Luka entered the classroom and immediately crossed over to Marinette’s desk. He saw that as the two of them talked, Marinette’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm and Luka’s tired expression morphed into one of endearment. 

“So Luka,” he heard Marinette say bashfully, “I’m free this weekend, if you want to catch that movie?”

Luka’s grin was bright enough to outshine even the strongest of stars. 

“Of course, Marinette. What’s your favorite genre of movies?” Luka asked the small girl. And thus Adrien watched as the two launched an engaged conversation about favorite movies, generes, and videos. Adrien felt himself frown as he watched the interaction. 

“Yo, dude, something eating at you?” 

Adrien turned toward Nino.

“I don’t know.” Adrien admitted, not understanding why his heart was twisting uncomfortably, before turning back to watch the conversation happening a few feet in front of him. Nino gazed at him for a moment before following his line of sight and spotting Marinette and Luka talking with each other. 

“Hm… I think I may know.” Nino said, watching as Marinette laughed at something Luka had said. 

“Really?!” Adrien exclaimed in a low whisper, his eyes locking onto Nino’s. Nino studied his gaze, watching the emotions dance across his expression. He sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

“Dude. Your expressions are like an open book. You’re jealous.” Nino stated simply.

“What?! Jealous? Of who?” Adrien questioned, completely puzzled by his friend’s analysis. Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s face and turned it towards the two in front of their desk. 

“Of them.” 

Adrien found himself staring at the two teenagers in front of him, taking in how Marinette’s eyes sparkled and how her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. His gaze drifted towards Luka’s features - his gentle smile, sharp jawline, amazing eyes - and, unintentionally, he found his own cheeks starting to warm up. 

“Jealous?” he denied the idea , “Why would I possibly be feeling jealous? Marinette’s just a friend.” 

Nino hummed in agreement. “Yeah, she’s a great friend to everyone. But, you know, nearly everyone in this class has had a crush on her, right? Even I did. Maybe you’re harboring some feelings you never knew you had.”

Adrien pondered this for a moment before shaking his head. No, there’s only one girl for me. There has to be another reason why I’m feeling like this. Nino looked at him and sighed again.

“Dude, you're hopeless.” 

Adrien’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout at the sound of Nino’s sigh; Nino, noticing his friend’s expression, chuckled as he softly tapped Adrien’s shoulder with his fist, but said nothing more. That was when the teacher walked in and the lessons for the day began, however Adrien found himself not paying attention. His thoughts were elsewhere, mainly on two people with dark hair and amazing blue eyes. 

Why does my heart hurt at the sight of them together? He asked himself, propping his head on his hand and staring idly out the window. Nino thinks I’m jealous, but that can’t possibly be right. His fingers crumpled paper below his hand and his foot started to tap in irritation. Ugh, why was it so hard to sort out the thoughts in his head? Adrien had always been bad at dealing with his emotions, but this was a whole new feeling he was experiencing, and it confused him. 

He thought about Marinette, the sweetest girl in the whole class, possibly the whole school. Sure, she was beautiful and kind and inspirational, but Adrien had always seen her as a friend. Hm, a friend...Maybe Nino was onto something with that whole jealousy thing. He thought about all of his interactions with Marinette while he was Adrien. Each time they came face to face with each other, she immediately became flustered- stumbling over her words and mixing up her sentences. Her eyes would always widen in fear and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to run away from him -- this never failed to sadden him. Did Marinette hate him? Adrien couldn’t think of a reason why, except for when they first met and she had thought he was putting gum on her seat. Would she really still be mad because of that though? It had been over a year.

But it was the only explanation for why she acted that way around Adrien. He thought back to watching Marinette and Luka interacting with each other, and how Marinette had seemed completely normal. Adrien wished that he could have a conversation with Marinette like that; he wished he could make her laugh and smile and playfully joke around with her, like everyone else could. I guess I am jealous.

Adrien groaned quietly, his hand clenched into a fist and ruined his paper. Whatever the reason, Adrien was determined to mend his relationship with Marinette. Problem was, she could barely get two words out in front of him so he knew next to nothing about her. The only things were what he picked up on in class or was told through their mutual friends. He knew she liked fashion, baking, and video games, but other than that, she was a complete mystery to him. He didn’t even know what her favorite color was! 

Obviously, if he wanted to build their relationship he needed to know more about her, but there was no way he would be able to do that as Adrien. Hm. Maybe I should pay her a visit as Chat Noir sometime. She’s never had a problem with him before.

His mind made up, Adrien turned his attention back to the lesson, impatiently waiting for the school day to end. 

~~~

“Plagg, claws out!” 

Chat Noir leapt from Adrien Agreste’s window and landed softly on a roof nearby. Mindful that it was nearing 10 o clock, and it was a school night, Chat quickly ran across the rooftops towards Marinette’s house and hoped she wasn’t asleep. The wind flew through his hair and chilled his skin as he used his baton to lift himself into the air, relishing the adrenaline coursing through his veins that allowed him to jump higher and farther and closer towards his destination. He loved how he could fly across the rooftops of Paris, knowing that he had no boundaries, feeling the freedom that was just a fantasy for his civilian form. Fighting alongside his Lady, saving the town, and defeating akumas was important to him, but it was moments like these that he would always treasure most, nestled into his heart alongside the memories of his mother. Adrien Agreste was never happier than when he was acting as Paris’s beloved cat superhero. 

His eyes lit up as he spotted the familiar balcony. He touched down with a small thump, crouching on the railing. He scanned his surroundings for potential witnesses to this uncommon visit but found nothing but the darkness of the night enveloping the balcony. A soft yellow light shone from the skylight at his feet, and Chat cocked his head slightly as a noise reached his ears. His cat ear flicked as he struggled to pick up on the sound. 

Someone was singing. 

Chat slunk over to the skylight, peering down at what was happening on the other side of the glass.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, posture relaxed as she sewed. The cloth hung from her left hand as her right hand steadily threaded a needle through the fabric, joining the material together stitch by stitch. Her eyes were half-closed in contentment as she peacefully worked, singing softly to herself.

It was a gentle melody, simple and soothing like something out of a lullaby. Chat found himself mesmerized listening to the gentle rhythm of her voice. Something about the song was familiar; it made him feel warm and safe in the yellow glow through the window. As Marinette’s song continued, Chat found his chest tightening and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The fog of nostalgia cleared – his mother. Marinette’s singing reminded him of his mother singing to him as a little boy, he realized with a start.

He swallowed around his suddenly constricting throat, rapping his knuckles lightly against the skylight.

He heard Marinette squeak at the unexpected noise and watched the top of her head swivel upwards before meeting his eyes. She dropped her sewing to the floor, “Chat Noir?!” she exclaimed.

He waved sheepishly. 

Marinette wasted no time in scrambling up and throwing the skylight open, gesturing for him to come in. He gracefully swung in, landing lightly on her bed before standing on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, her voice rising in surprise as her head swiveled around the room before focusing back on him. 

“Sorry Princess, I – I guess I… I’m not even sure, really…” he chuckled nervously, trying to downplay his suddenly intense emotional reaction, “I just wanted someone to talk to and you were the first person I thought of.”

Marinette’s tense gaze softened as she examined him and noticed that he looked shaken, of what, she couldn’t be certain. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes were filled with concern and Chat felt lost in those blue depths, making him momentarily forget his plan to befriend Marinette as Chat so he could get closer to her as Adrien. She was such a gentle person, showing the utmost care for those around her; always reaching out to those she thought needed help regardless of whether that person was a stranger or not, and suddenly Chat felt unworthy of being her friend.

The tears appeared in his eyes once more, sparkling right on the edges of his lashes, and he struggled to keep them from spilling over. 

“I-,” he paused to wipe away the moisture, “I don’t know. I’m fine, promise.” His voice cracked slightly and he smiled tremulously. This wasn’t how he pictured this meeting going at all. He was supposed to be charming and suave and confident and – warm arms were tightening around his shoulders. He breathed in sharply at the unexpected contact, standing frozen for a moment before leaning into the embrace, grateful for the interruption of his spiraling thoughts.

“Oh Chat,” Marinette murmured, “It’s ok to not be fine, you know.”

She lightly ruffled his hair before stepping away. She sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her.

“Really?” Chat asked as he joined her.

She smiled, “Of course! You are a superhero -- that’s so much responsibility and you probably aren’t much older than I am. If I were in your shoes, I’d get overwhelmed too.”

That something that had been building and tightening in his chest loosened at her words. Marinette must have seen the relief breaking up the stormy clouds on his face and continued,

“We’re teenagers! We have all the time in the world – we’ll make mistakes and feel like the world is trying to swallow us whole, but none of that matters.” She waved a hand in front of her, as if to brush away all those heavy thoughts, “Because, eventually, we’ll figure out all that important stuff that comes with growing up and, when we do, we’ll look back and wonder why we ever doubted ourselves.”

Chat for the second or third time, honestly he wasn’t sure, found himself at a loss for words so he simply leaned into Marinette’s side taking in her comforting presence. For a while, they just sat there side by side as Chat digested her words, content in their silence. Unbeknownst to him, he released a small purr. Marinette giggled softly bringing a genuine smile to Chat’s face.

“How are you so wise, Marinette?” Chat asked with a teasing lilt to his tone, “It sounds like you’ve already grown up with that attitude.”

Marinette hummed non-committedly, “Oh, no. Not me. I’m just borrowing words from a mentor.” 

“Wise mentor, then” Chat nudged her, “Maybe you should introduce me to them.”

Marinette simply chuckled and nudged him back with her elbow.

Strange, Chat thought, they’d only had two or three interactions together – most of them during the heat of battle – yet here she was, treating him like a dear friend that she’d known for years. If this is how she acted with most people, then he felt more convinced that he had done something as Adrien, something that made her feel like she couldn’t get close to him. The thought dampened his mood again.

“Look, Marinette,” Chat started, “I’m really sorr – ” Marinette cut him off by bopping his nose with her finger, a stern expression on her face.

“Don’t ever apologize for feeling, Chat,” she gently reprimanded and cut him off again as he opened his mouth, “And don’t apologize for coming to see me. We’re friends after all, right?”

“Yeah… right. Sorry.” Chat muttered and tried to avoid her gaze.

Marinette examined his expression, her eyebrows drawing down, eyes narrowing, and face puckered like she had just swallowed a lemon. “What, do you not believe me?” 

Chat was about to apologize for apologizing, when he took in her expression. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him, her expression was ridiculous.

“I do, I do!” He laughed lightly.

“Good,” Marinette huffed with faux haughtiness before pinning him with an earnest look, “You’re one of the most amazing superheroes of Paris, Chat. Every time we’ve worked together, you tried your hardest to keep me safe. You’re a good person and I’m proud to call you my friend. I-I mean, unless you don’t want a friend like me. I know you probably have like a million other friends to count on but--” Chat interrupted her rambling by bopping her nose just as she had done.

“No, Marinette, you have it all wrong. I’m proud to call you my friend too.” He smiled fondly at her and waggled his brows, “So far, you are one of the most clever, bravest, and kindest girls I’ve ever known – rival only to M’Lady herself.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up at his words. She surprised him by letting out a laugh of her own and pulling him into a second hug. Chat hummed in satisfaction, glad that he had decided to pay her a visit; he wished he could drag out this evening as long as possible.

“Hey, Mari,” Chat tentatively ask, her nickname hesitant on his lips, “W-would you mind singing again?”

Marinette gave Chat a questioning look that morphed into one of embarrassment, pink staining her cheeks as she realized that he heard her when she thought she was alone.

“Y-you don’t have to!” Chat stuttered, raising his arms and flailing them uselessly at his sides. “It’s just that…”

Chat debated how much he should tell her. He knew that he needed comfort, yet he also knew that he couldn’t reveal anything about his personal life. “My mother used to sing to me, when I was little.” Chat murmured, keeping his answer vague. He knew that Marinette wouldn’t pry into his life and why his mother was gone, but he still tried to give as little information as possible. “And you sound so much like her…” Chat turned hopeful, anxious eyes towards Marinette.

Marinette gazed at him in surprise before ducking her head modestly. “O-oh, I mean. Sure. If you really want…” 

“Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant domira bien vite. Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant domira beintot…” she started off singing a little shakily, but soon enough her voice gained a quiet confidence as she settled into the melody. Chat sighed contentedly and rested his head against her shoulder.

“Une poule blanche, est la dans la grange. Qui va faire un petit dodo. Pour l’enfant qui va fair dodo.” Marinette continued in her gentle voice. This was one of his favorite lullabies, something he always asked his mother to sing when he was a child. Chat couldn’t help the violent purr that erupted from his chest, relishing in the light vanilla scent wafting from Marinette’s hair and the feeling of warm skin against his cheek. His chest vibrated and he subconsciously rubbed his face on her shoulder, eyes shut. When the song drew to a close, the two stayed like that for a moment, content in the silence and comfort of being with another person. 

“Um, Chat?”

Chat followed her gaze to the window. It was probably very late, judging by how complete the darkness looked.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, shooting up to his feet and turning to face Marinette, “How did it get so late, so quickly?” he rubbed a hand nervously behind his neck, “I should let you get to bed, Princess.”

She shook her head in amused exasperation, “Don’t worry about it, Chat. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here. No matter the time of day.”

Chat felt his throat tightening; she really was an amazing person. He swiftly drew her into another hug, “Thank you, Princess.” He breathed into her ear.

He drew himself up and took a bow, “Before I let the lady get her beauty sleep, I have to ask -- would it be ok if I see you again?”

Marinette’s face crinkled in amusement.

“Of course, I would wish for nothing more.” She curtsied back. Chat leaned forward, swiftly catching one of her hands and bringing it to his mouth. Marinette’s face turned crimson as his lips lightly brushed her skin.

“Until next time.” she whispered and waved, standing there in her pajamas looking like the epitome of beauty.

“Until next time.” Chat confirmed, leaping from her window and making his way back to his house, feeling lighter than he had all day

Maybe he did have a chance after all.


	3. Chapter 3

(Luka's POV)

“Hey, Marinette!” Luka called, his eyes spotting a head of dark hair in front of him. Startled, she turned away from her locker and met eyes with his.

“Oh, hi-hey Luka!” she said, fumbling with her school bag and finally slinging it against her shoulder.

Luka smiled and his eyes shone bright with affection as he gazed at her. She was so cute. “So, after the movie this weekend, I was wondering if you’d like to get ice cream.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and she grinned. “Sure, I love ice cream!” 

“Awesome. What’s your favorite flavor?” he asked out of curiosity. The two of them turned from her locker and started to walk, Luka escorting Marinette to her classroom.

“I’ve always liked vanilla the best, but recently I’ve had a taste for mint chocolate chip.” she giggled, “What about you?” 

Luka pondered for a moment before saying, “One time Andre gave me a blueberry ice cream and it was the best thing I’ve ever tasted. I’ve never found that flavor outside of his stand though, so I’m not sure if it’s my favorite flavor or if Andre just has amazing ice cream.” he chuckled, flashing Marinette one of his most charming smiles. 

“Ooo,” Marinette hummed, “That sounds delicious. I’ll have to ask him for a scoop sometime.” 

The two teenagers chatted casually as they walked to the second year side of the school. Luka felt his heart flutter as he gazed at Marinette as she talked animatedly, his body filled with warmth. She was the most amazing person, unlike anyone he’d ever met before - he would be content to listen to her heart-song on repeat for the rest of his life, if she let him. 

If only he could convey to her the strength of his feelings, the way she had truly impacted his life; from his music career and meeting Jagged Stone in person, to the way her simple presence eased the clouds in his mind. A thought started to form in his head. He was always better at expressing his feelings through music…

“Well, I really look forward to seeing a movie with you this weekend, Luka. Just promise no horror!” Marinette said and Luka shook himself from his thoughts, realizing they were in front of Marinette’s classroom. 

Luka laughed, casually grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” he promised, doing nothing but simply brushing her fingers against his mouth. Marinette’s cheeks reddened and she ducked her head, gently pulling her hand out of Luka’s grasp.

“I-I’ll see you later then.” she mumbled, eyes shyly meeting his gaze. Luka grinned at her and nodded, turning around and heading towards his own classroom. 

Lost in his thoughts, Luka accidentally collided with another body, knocking shoulders and sending their books thumping to the floor. 

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry. It was completely my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” A familiar voice fretted.

Luka crouched down and began to pick up the scattered school materials, humming lightly. The person beside him crouched down as well, fumbling with the books. Luka turned his head and met a deep green gaze, the expression apologetic. Luka laughed, waving his hand to cut off the excuses Adrien was trying to make. 

“Don’t worry about it. It happens, right?” 

Adrien made a small noise in the back of his throat, something between a groan and a hum in agreement. Luka chuckled and placed his hand reassuringly on Adrien’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” he stated again, smiling at the sight of Adrien fruitlessly opening and closing his mouth.  _ He’s pretty cute too. _

Adrien’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Luka’s carefree smile, the blond’s eyes reflecting with an emotion Luka couldn’t place. Luka examined Adrien’s expression a moment longer, as if those emotions would name themselves if he stared long enough. Adrien’s song also had an intriguing melody. Luka’s eyebrows crept his forehead as he realized why it sounded oddly familiar- it was almost a perfect compliment to Marinette’s own song. _Almost like they were made for each other._ _Interesting._

The blonde boy sheepishly raised his hand behind his neck as he collected his things, Luka handing him the objects he had picked up. “Sorry again. Thank you for helping me, Luka. I’ll see you later.” and with that, Adrien ran off towards his classroom.

Luka stared after him, long after he had disappeared. 

“Hm… no wonder why Marinette likes Adrien so much…” he murmured to himself. Their heart-songs were near perfect matches of each other; Luka wished he could hear his own heartsong and see if it filled in the missing gaps, but he had never been able to determine his song.  _ Well, looks like I’ll just have to write my own. _

~~~

(Marinette’s POV)

Marinette scrambled to pull her shirt over her head, her heart racing in panic. There had been a major rush in the bakery that morning, so Marinette had helped her parents with their work. She was happy to help out her mother and father, but had no idea it would take so long to get things settled. It’d taken most of the morning to reduce the line down to an acceptable size, and by then Marinette was completely covered in flour, batter, and frosting. She had internally screamed when she’d glanced at the clock;  _ It’s almost 1!! I’m supposed to meet Luka in 30 minutes!  _

After taking the quickest shower in her life, Marinette threw on her outfit, thankful she’d had the foresight to pick it out beforehand. Looking in the mirror at her unruly hair, Marinette decided to pull it back into a single ponytail instead of her usual pig tails. She fumbled with her makeup case, realizing she didn’t have enough time to do a full makeover like she had planned.  _ It looks like I’ll just have to cover the basics. _ Marinette thought, reaching for her makeup bag and pulling out the essentials: lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and blush. She grumbled at her reflection when she was finished; it wasn’t the ‘all-stops-pulled-to really-impress-Luka’ she had imagined in her head but, considering her time restraint, it was good enough.

She stood from her seat and went to face her reflection in the mirror, brushing out the white skirt she had chosen to wear for the day. As she examined the look of her outfit, a red shape flew into her peripheral vision. “Are you ready for your big date with Luka?” Tikki teased, giving Marinette’s outfit a quick once over before nodding in approval.

“It’s not a date!” Marinette argued, feeling her face immediately warm. “We’re just two people... um, hanging out and enjoying each other’s company...on a Saturday…?” Her voice raised in pitch at the end, sounding unsure even to herself.

“Sounds like a date to me.” Her Kwami gave her a Look and Marinette felt her blush deepen. 

“Shush!” Marinette gently threw one of her makeup pouffes at the little god who laughed in amusement.

Marinette chanced a glance at the clock on her wall and felt her heart-rate increase. “Wah! I’m gonna be late!” she rushed to gather her things together, making sure her wallet was in her purse and then flinging it over her shoulders. A red blur flew into the bag, resting happily with the many confections Marinette had hurriedly thrown in there. Marinette smiled fondly at the thought of seeing Luka before rushing downstairs, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before running through the door of the bakery and down the street. 

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she ran to the theatre, feet slapping hard against the pavement, pedestrians looking up at her in surprise as she ran past. Marinette paid no attention to their gazes, determined to meet up with Luka on time. Finally the theatre came into view and she gasped in relief.

Marinette spotted a head of black and blue hair and ran up to him, slowing to a stop and hunching over, her hands on her knees. She heaved for breath, the run having exhausted her. She wished she had thought to transform into Ladybug on the way over; the suit enhanced all physical abilities, meaning that Marinette was always able to run for as long as she wanted without becoming the slightest bit out of breath. 

“Marinette, you know you didn’t have to run to meet up with me, right?” a soft voice said from above her and she glanced up, meeting Luka’s eyes. “I’ll always wait for you, no matter how long it takes.” 

The blue-eyed girl blinked in surprise, his words making her heart thump louder in her ears. She tried to brush it off with her own statement, “I know. It’s just that… I’m late to almost everything in my life and wanted to be on time for something important to me.” 

Luka stared at her for a moment and Marinette noticed that his cheeks became a little more pink. He said nothing, simply grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the ticket line. Marinette smiled, secretly ecstatic that she was able to leave Luka speechless. Luka ordered two tickets to the rom-com they had chosen, pulling out his wallet and bopping Marinette on the nose when she protested. 

Marinette huffed, sticking her wallet back in her purse and folding her arms across her chest. “Fine, but I’m paying for snacks.” 

Luka chuckled in response. Soon enough, the two of them found themselves picking the best seats in the theater. As the film progressed, Luka casually slipped his arm across Marinette’s shoulder, pulling her into him. She hardly noticed, her attention focused completely on the movie in front of her, but still her body relaxed into his side and she lightly rested her head on his shoulder, almost like second-nature. About halfway through the movie the arm moved from her shoulders, light fingers running down her arm and reaching slowly for her hand. Marinette entwined her fingers with Luka’s, placing them gently on the armrest. 

The two stayed like that until the credits started to roll. Luka nonchalantly stretched his arms above his head and stood from his seat, offering his hand to Marinette and pulled her up beside him. “So, ice-cream?” he asked and Marinette nodded enthusiastically. 

They had a little bit of trouble finding Andre’s stand. Right when they thought they had found his location, they found no trace of the icecream man in sight. When they were finally able to locate him, he was crossing over a bridge above the Seine river. The two teenagers ran up to the cart, slightly out of breath from their search. 

“Welcome, children! What can Andre do for you today?” 

“Two ice creams please.” Marinette smiled sweetly, still feeling a twinge of guilt from back when her harsh words lead to his akumatization.

“Of course, of course!” Andre sang, smiling widely, “Coming right up.” He expertly used his spoons to place perfect scoops of ice cream onto a cone. 

Marinette was given a cone of black sesame, peach, and green tea to top it off, while Luka was handed an ice cream that consisted of blueberry, mango, and strawberry. The couple headed off with a friendly wave to Andre, slowly licking at their frozen treats. While they walked, Luka slowly slid his hand into Marinette’s. She startled slightly at the contact, still not used to such casual affection for a first date, but ended up squeezing his hand in hers. 

They walked in silence for a while before Luka spoke up, “Would you like to head back to the houseboat? We can sit on the deck and eat our ice cream and enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Marinette replied and the two turned towards the direction of Luka’s home. They idly chatted about random topics; their likes and dislikes, how school was going that year, and other things as they walked. Marinette complained about her busy life, to which he responded with a reassuring squeeze of her hand and, in turn, she listened as he described how difficult it could be to keep track of where his houseboat was, as his family docked along many different rivers. Soon they reached the channel where the boat was docked and they climbed aboard, making their way over to the deck chairs and sitting down. Their conversation continued as they ate until their ice creams had vanished. 

“Hey, Mari.” Luka said, making Marinette turn to meet his gaze. “I uh, I wrote a song for you and I’d like you to hear it.” 

_ A song? For me? _ She laid a cool hand on her cheek. “Oh... Sure, Luka, I’d love to hear it.” 

Luka smiled before standing up and making his way below deck and returned with his guitar strapped across his shoulder. He looked nervous as he sat back down across from her, slinging the guitar into his lap and positioning his hands. Then he started to play. 

Marinette listened, completely entranced at the soft melody drifting into her ears and warming her heart. The song was filled with such a delicate, sincere emotion, Marinette almost felt like crying.  _ He wrote this for me?  _ She thought, deeply touched. Then, he started to sing. Marinette had never heard Luka sing before, and found herself speechless. She was struck by the sound of Luka’s voice; she never expected such a deep, flowing baritone to spill from his mouth. How had she never known he could sing?  _ He sounds like an angel. _

The words that flowed from his lips were kind and loving,. It was pure poetry, and Marinette was completely entranced. She wanted to remember every detail of this moment; how the setting sun sparkled on the water, a warm orange light surrounding everything, the sound of gentle guitar strings, and the way Luka looked at her, his stunning blue eyes sparkling and never once leaving hers. 

All too soon, Luka’s song came to a close. His hands paused on his guitar a moment after, looking at the instrument before slowly turning up to meet her gaze. Marinette wasn’t sure what kind of expression she was making, but it must have been good because Luka chuckled, smiling brightly at her. 

Finally, Marinette found her words. “That... was amazing, Luka. You wrote that for me?” 

He nodded, eyes swimming in affection. “Of course. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, so I had to write a song for you.” 

“It was beautiful, Luka.” she murmured, standing from her chair and slowly sliding over to Luka’s. She refused to let him see how nervous she was by their proximity, wanting only to express her thanks for the lovely song. Marinette pressed a quick kiss to Luka’s cheek before sitting back down. “Thank you.” 

Luka simply smiled in response and then went back to his guitar, strumming a simple melody. Marinette closed her eyes, content to just listen to his music and enjoy his company. 

“You know, Marinette,” he murmured after a while, “I know there’s someone else who’s captured your heart. It’s written everywhere in your song.” Marinette snapped her head up to look at Luka, her eyes wide. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry. It’s okay.” Luka reassured, gently ruffling her hair. “It’s okay to like two people at once. Songs change, and I hope that one day, I can be a part of your melody.” 

Marinette felt conflicted. Here was a boy who was so sweet and gentle to her, who made her feel safe and warm and loved. And yet, she still longed for the boy she met in the rain, who was so sincere as he apologized and handed her his umbrella. Deep down, she knew that carrying this torch for Adrien was pretty much pointless; she’d never be able to confess, especially since he’s admitted that he’s in love with someone else. But she couldn’t shake her feelings so easily. 

Her turmoil must have shown on her face because Luka gently placed his guitar to the side before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. “It’s okay, Marinette, don’t worry.” he whispered, stroking his hand along her hair. “I have a feeling everything will work out okay.” 

Marinette wasn’t sure she believed him but decided to stay silent, allowing herself to be drawn into him and comforted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna change my posting dates to Saturday, it just works a little better for me. I kept Luka's serenade a little vague since I always find it takes readers out of a scene when lyrics are included, especially if its a song you dont know. Tell me what kind of song you think Luka would sing to Marinette!! I have my own thoughts but wanna know everyone elses


	4. Chapter 4

(Marinette's POV)

The next two weeks flew by in a blur. Marinette was swamped by school work and working on her sewing designs, as well as facing the occasional akuma attack. Whenever she had freetime she found herself spending it with Luka; no matter the day of the week or time of day, he always made time for her. Marinette was worried that he was cutting into his practice time with Kitty Section or other important things, but he always assured her that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t sure how he managed his time so well, but counted herself lucky that his schedule was so flexible. As soon as she found herself with nothing to do, Marinette snatched up her phone to ask if Luka would be willing to meet up. His answer was always yes. 

The two spent their time together going out to the movies, the ice rink, walking around the park, or simply hanging out in Luka’s room. Marinette still had yet to invite him over to her place, one because she was worried about what her parents would think, and two because she had yet to take down the posters of Adrien littered around her room. Everytime she thought of taking the photos down her heart would twist, her throat closing up and chest constricting. She just couldn’t do that yet. 

Marinette was surprised when Chat Noir showed up in her room almost every night. She never questioned him; he seemed like he really needed a good friend to talk to at the moment. Her heart ached in sympathy for her partner, but it was also tinged with guilt, since she knew that she herself was one of the people causing him grief in the first place. Even so, she was determined to show her support to him as Marinette, to at least try and alleviate the stress he was feeling. 

It was also surprising how easy it was to talk to Chat. They always got along when they were superheroes, sharing witty banter and playfully goofing around, but now that she was without her superpowered responsibilities, the tension between them melted away. Chat saw her as just a friend, and she him. Since he didn't associate Ladybug with her, there was no awkward flirting or declarations of love (although Chat still swaggered around her, but Marinette simply chalked that up to his personality), and their relationship continued to build with trust. Little by little, Marinette found herself confiding in him all of her doubts and stress from her daily life and even some of her deepest thoughts and secrets. Chat freely shared his own thoughts and feelings with her, showing a side of himself that she never even knew existed. 

Chat Noir was extremely charming and sweet, Marrinette realized. She had never known the boy was feeling such intense emotions inside; he had always seemed so carefree, an idiotic goofball who always got himself into trouble. Seeing him become so humble and reserved when he was with her cast him in a new light, making her reevaluate everything she had thought of him previously. When he was in her room, he was just a boy, a teenager like herself. Gone were the thoughts of heroism and akumatization, and they were just two kids hanging out in her bedroom, finding pleasure in each other’s company.

. He was so  _ easy _ to talk to; he was her partner, her ally, her best friend. Marinette always thought the term “best friend” was a little ridiculous. When thinking about it, obviously Tikki would be her best friend. Her Kwami knew her inside and out, since they basically became one when transforming. The little god knew her innermost thoughts and fears, but it was different comparing the friendship of a god to the friendship of a human. And sure, Alya was her best friend, but Chat was her Best Best friend, someone who knew her better than anybody else, even if he didn’t realize it. They'd worked together for so long; he knew her insecurities, her fears. He understood the stresses of being a daily superhero, more than anyone else ever could. He'd seen her at her worst and he'd seen her at her best. Marinette recounted all the times Chat Noir had comforted or encouraged her, both as Ladybug and Marinette. The words he spoke were always just what she needed to hear to find her confidence again.

_ You and me against the world, Milady!  _

Marinette felt a small smile appear on her face as that thought echoed around her head. She and Chat were hanging around in her room on a Saturday night, Marinette leaning against the side of her bed, a design for a new shirt in her hands that she was currently cutting fabric for. She hummed softly, since she knew that was something that calmed the superhero. Chat Noir leaned against the bed beside her, idly scrolling through memes on her phone. She had lent it to him since she knew that transforming basically absorbed all personal objects into the suit to be retrieved once they had de-transformed. It was always frustrating not being able to have access to her phone when she was Ladybug, to at least let her friends and family know she was okay. 

“Hey, Princess?”

Marinette casually lowered her scissors, turning her head to look at him. 

“Who’s Luka?” 

Marinette eeped, the fabric and scissors falling into her lap as she looked at Chat, cheeks becoming warm. Her hand slowly reached up for her phone.   
“You got a text from him. ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.’” Chat glanced over at her before smirking playfully. “Oo, Your Highness, do you have a date?” he winked at her. 

“Chat, stop! Give me my phone!” she demanded, reaching her arm out to try and pluck the phone from his hand. Chat laughed and stretched his arm out, holding her phone just above her grasp.

“Oh, that sounds like a yes.” he said, a devilish grin on his face. “Hm, maybe I’ll just type out a reply..” he turned away from her, shielding the phone within his body. 

“Chat, no! Stop!” Marinette shrieked, crashing her body into Chat’s to try to desperately pull the phone away from him. She felt his shoulders shake in laughter as her body hung over him, fighting for control of the mobile device. 

“Hm, now what should I say… ‘Can’t wait to see you either, sweetcheeks?” 

Marinette felt air bubble from her throat in a gasp. “No, please Chat, no.” she whispered and Chat swiveled his head to look at her, eyes wide in alarm. 

“Hey, Marinette, Princess…” Chat said, dropping the phone and brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden change in her mood. “Y-you know I was just kidding, right?” 

Marinette felt relief in her chest when Chat released the phone, but anxiety still thrummed through her veins. She nodded slightly before scooting herself away from the leather-clad hero, curling up into a ball and hiding her head in her arms that were rested on her knees. She groaned loudly.

A second later a warm body slid up against hers, an arm hesitantly wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her in. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” Chat murmured, “I didn’t mean to tease you like that. I...I didn’t know how much that person meant to you…Do you want to talk about it?”

Marinette was quiet for a moment, trying to sort out her thoughts in a way that made sense. 

“It’s just that…” she started, turning more into Chat’s embrace. “Luka… I really like him. But… there’s also another boy that I have feelings for.” 

“Oh? So there are two princes in my Princess's life?” 

Marinette ducked her head in shame. Chat stumbled to alleviate his mistake. “Hey, there’s no harm in liking two people at once, right? It just means you have a better chance for a happy love life.” 

Marinette groaned, pulling away from Chat’s embrace to stand up, running her hand through her hair that was free from its usual pig tails. “You don’t  _ understand, _ Chat!” she exclaimed, starting to pace around her room. “I’ve had feelings for this boy for so long, but he’s never really paid any attention to me. Then comes Luka who always makes time for me, and I know I should be happy with it but I still find myself wishing to have someone else!”

The dark-haired girl slowly sank herself into her desk chair, holding her head in her hands. “I feel so guilty. I really, really like Luka, honestly I adore him, but my feelings won’t disappear instantly!”

Chat watched her for a moment before slowly standing himself, making his way to her chair and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure that Luka realizes that. He’s a much more understanding person than you would think.” 

Marinette’s brows drew down as she glanced up at Chat. “How would you know that? Have you ever met him?”

At that Chat became flustered, fumbling for an excuse. “Uh, um, yeah, sure! Our paths have crossed a few times in the past.” Chat raised a hand to rub it nervously against his neck, “But from all of our interactions, I can tell he’s a good person. And that he cares about you a lot.” 

“I know that.” Marinette grumbled, shifting her head into her hands again. “Which is why I feel guilty.”

“Princess...I think that you should go for it.” Chat murmured. Marinette glanced up at him in surprise as Chat continued. “I know what it’s like to have romantic feelings for someone who can’t reciprocate them. It’s a drain on your soul and makes your heart hurt, and I don’t want that for you, mon cheri. You deserve so much more than that.” 

Chat gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet, drawing her into a hug. His right hand was placed delicately on her waist, his left running through her hair. “In my opinion, you should go for Luka. Obviously anyone who can’t see how amazing you are is a waste of time.” 

Marinette was quiet for a while. Finally, she said, “Do you really think so?” in a small voice. Chat said nothing and she continued. “I’ve liked him for over a year. Should I really just, let him go?” 

“Well, you don’t have to let him go completely, right?” Chat said, nuzzling her cheek, “If I’ve learned anything from my relationship with Ladybug, it’s that you can always remain friends. Even if you have feelings for them, sometimes it’s just better to stay friends. I think I’m finally starting to realize that some of the best relationships are not romantic at all.” 

Marinette pulled away slightly to look at him, shock on her features. She had never expected him to say something like that; she had thought that he would always pursue his romantic feelings for Ladybug, but perhaps even her poor kitty was starting to wear down and give up. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that: Relieved that she may not have to deal with his awkward advances anymore, yet also a little disappointed, and ashamed that she had broken his heart so thoroughly. 

“...I guess you’re right.” she murmured, moving closer to him again and resting her cheek on his shoulder. “Maybe it is better to just be friends.” She thought about every time she’d interacted with Adrien; the only times she didn’t stutter or stumble around herself were when she was treating him as just another one of her friends. As soon as she thought about him romantically she became flustered, always making a fool of herself. Maybe it was time to change that.

“I wish it weren’t so, mon cheri.” Chat squeezed her tight, “But you already have someone else who cares about you, so just try to focus on him. “

Marinette nodded her head before pulling away, smiling shakily up at Chat and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll try. Thanks, Chat.” 

“Anytime, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Ugh I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been having some health problems and just haven't been up to writing much lately. But I finally got this chapter edited!   
Lot's of Marichat this chapter hehe. Sorry, it's my favorite pairing in the love square. Just *clenches fist* so much trust and friendship and love  
Also, I'm looking for more beta readers! My betas have been busy with their own lives, so if anyone has the time to help me with editing, I'd really appreciate it. Post a comment if you're interested!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry everyone. Winter blues really got me down this year and this chapter was particularly difficult to edit. All my beta-readers have moved on and I'm not the best at revising. I'm still not very happy with how it turned out and will probably go back and change it, but for now he's an update for you guys after so long!

(Luka's POV) Luka stood outside the bakery, waiting for Marinette to finish getting ready so they could walk to school together. He hummed softly under his breath, trying to find the right tune and melody for a certain song he was composing. The song was light, filled with a gentle and steady rhythm that synced perfectly with his heartbeat. Occasionally it rose into a dramatic crescendo, reflecting a turmoil he couldn’t possibly comprehend. But even in those dramatic moments a soft, sweet tune echoed around, making those intense moments draw into a much softer emotion. 

“Luka! Sorry for making you wait.” a voice sounded from beside him and Luka turned, meeting eyes with Marinette. She wore her usual school clothes, but still Luka found her to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her dazzling bluebell eyes stared up at him, her cheeks dusted a lovely pink, and Luka felt like he was drowning in her gaze, becoming lost in her eyes.

“Not a problem, Marinette.” he smiled at her, “I told you I’d wait for you no matter how long.” Luka took immense satisfaction in the way her blush darkened, her head ducking down to avoid his eyes. 

Luka chuckled before gently sweeping his arm behind her and pushing her forward. The two started the slow walk to school, chatting along the way. Soon the building came into sight, and Luka waved Marinette off as she walked to her class. Luka’s eyes then burned with determination.  _ Okay. Time to find Adrien.  _

The blue-haired boy walked back towards the lockers, hoping he’d be able to run into a certain blond. His wishes were granted when he turned the corner and found Adrien in front of his locker. The boy seemed to be whispering furiously into it, his expression annoyed and eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Luka casually walked up to his locker, remaining behind the door and out of sight of Adrien. 

“-have had enough cheese! God, do you think about anything else besides camembert?” Luka heard Adrien say. Luka felt a laugh bubble in his throat but he managed to hide it behind a cough. The locker door immediately swung shut and Luka was suddenly gazing into green eyes. 

The eyes widened in surprise and Adrien jumped back a little, cheeks turning red. “Oh! Hey, Luka! You startled me..” 

“Sorry.” Luka chuckled, a painted nail nervously scratching his cheek. “I actually wanted to talk to you, if you have time.” 

Adrien’s eyes focused beyond Luka into the hallway, probably thinking it was almost time for class. “Don’t worry, I won’t take long.” Luka assured. Adrien focused his eyes back on him again and nodded his head. The two boys started to walk down the hallway, slowly making their way towards the classrooms. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Adrien asked hesitantly. 

“What are your thoughts on Marinette?” Luka asked, eyes carefully studying Adrien’s reaction. The blond blinked in surprise, glancing over at Luka, his eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“Marinette?” when Luka didn’t elaborate Adrien turned his head forward again, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. “I think she’s sweet, and funny, and kind. She’s a good friend.” 

Luka frowned slightly. That wasn’t the response he was hoping for. 

“Why the sudden question?” Adrien asked. 

“Well...” Luka responded, “Marinette really wants to get to know you better, but she’s very nervous around you because you’re the son of her biggest inspiration. I was thinking it’d help if someone else was there with her, so, how’d you like to hang out? The three of us?” 

Adrien looked at him for a moment as the words registered. “Oh.” he said, eyes falling to the floor, “So Marinette really is scared of me.”

Luka blinked at the sudden hopeless expression on Adrien’s face, spluttering his words as he tried to reassure the blond. “What? No, of course she’s not scared of you! Just anxious because she wants to leave a good impression, but always messes it up.”  
Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, breathing a sigh filled with relief. “That… actually explains a lot.” he chuckled quietly, running a hand through his locks before turning his head to look back at Luka. “I’ll take you up on that offer. It’ll definitely be less awkward if there’s more people around us. Maybe we should invite other classmates too.” 

Luka smiled and nodded, though that wasn’t part of his plan. He supposed the more the merrier, but he would make sure the first couple outings would be just the three of them. The two boys walked in silence for a moment before Adrien spoke up. 

“Hey Luka?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like Marinette?” 

“Yes.” Luka stated without hesitation. Adrien seemed surprised at the quickness and bluntness of his answer. 

“O-oh, well, good. She’s amazing.” Adrien was quiet for a moment before his eyes narrowed and locked onto blue. “Just, don’t do anything to hurt her.” 

Luka drew back slightly from the intensity of Adrien’s expression. He could see traces of Chat Noir coming out, the protectiveness shimmering in his eyes. 

Luka had always known Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities. From the first moment he met the superheros, he found something strange about them. Their heartsongs felt so familiar, like something he had listened to in a distant memory. It had taken him a while to really figure out what was so different about the hero’s, but then it struck him like a blow to the head. He’d heard these songs before; he knew these people outside their secret identities. After that realization, it didn’t take long to pinpoint exactly who Ladybug and Chat Noir were.

Of course Marinette would be Ladybug; she was so strong, clever, and always had a solution to every problem. 

Of course Adrien would be Chat Noir; he was brave, loyal, and willing to sacrifice everything above himself. 

Luka felt astonished by the revelation, and yet it was not a total surprise. These two people were the perfect superheros; sure, Luka himself had been honored with the gift of a Miraculous before, but he knew he could never compare to the work that Ladybug and Chat Noir did. Luka could not think of a single person who would be better as Paris’ defenders than his beloved princess and shy knight. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Luka said, a little offended that Adrien would think he could ever possibly hurt Marinette. He tried not to take it personally, knowing Adrien was just looking out for the small girl. 

Adrien seemed to accept his answer, nodding his head once before turning forward again. Again hey walked in silence, before Adrien spoke, trying to drive off the tension, “So… I heard that Kitty Section is doing well.”

Luka latched onto the conversation, determined to extinguish the awkward atmosphere between them. “Yeah, after that whole fiasco with Bob Roth, the band has really become popular. I’m glad because now we can show off Marinette’s designs and our music to the world.”

Adrien smiled and Luka felt like he was staring at the sun, it was so dazzling. “I’m glad to hear that. She deserves to have her talent recognized. All of you do.” 

At that moment, Luka felt himself captivated by the blond boy. His golden hair seemed so soft, his bright eyes intense yet gentle, and his face was like something chiseled out of marble by an ancient Greek artist. Beyond his looks, Luka knew that Adrien was one of the most good-hearted people he had ever met. He was charming and gentle, loyal and determined to a fault, reserved and hesitant at showing any kind of affection towards people because of how he was raised. Luka wished he could wipe the insecurities from the boy’s mind so he could shine as his true self. He so desperately wanted to pull Adrien into an embrace, just like he would with Marinette, but he knew their relationship wasn’t ready for that.  _ Patience, Luka.  _

“Thanks, Adrien. It means a lot to me to hear that.” 

Adrien smiled warmly and then stopped, noticing they were at his classroom. “Well, let me know if you want to talk again.” he said as he waved, entering the room. Luka casually waved back

_ Well, now the plan is in motion. _

_ ~~~ _

(Adrien’s POV) 

The weekend came and Adrien found himself walking in a park with Luka and Marintte, the sun shining down and children’s laughter filling the air. He subtly watched the two interact, taking in Marinette’s happy face and flushed cheeks, as well as Luka’s warm expression and crooked smile. They were so cute, and Adrien felt his heart constrict in an unfamiliar emotion. 

_ What is this?  _ He asked himself.  _ Jealousy?  _ Adrien contemplated for a moment, but the emotion felt different.  _ What else could it be? _ The boy struggled for a list of emotions, trying to determine what he was feeling.  _ Envy, remorse, regret, concern...longing?  _ Adrien’s eyes widened as he focused on that thought. He glanced at the couple in front of him, noticing how their eyes sparkled and expressions were filled with affection. 

He wished that he could be a part of that heartwarming relationship. Watching the loving gestures right in front of him, Adrien couldn’t help the pang of hurt that echoed around his heart. His lady would never love him like this. Her attention was driven elsewhere, and Adrien was starting to realize more and more as time dragged on that his endeavors were hopeless. He felt like such a hypocrite after giving his advice to Marinette; maybe he should follow his own words and let go of his feelings towards Ladybug.

“Hey, Adrien.” he heard Luka’s voice speak to him and he quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the treacherous thoughts. 

“Yes?” he replied, avoiding both eyes that were trained on him. 

“What do you want to do now? We could all go back to my place and hang out for a bit longer.” Luka suggested.

Marinette and Adrien agreed to the idea, so the three of them wound up on the deck of Luka’s houseboat. As was usual, Luka had brought out his guitar and was idly strumming the strings as they talked. Adrien had never heard Luka play outside of his band, and was a little surprised at how different he sounded on his own. All of the melodies he plucked from the strings were slow and gentle, nothing like the intense rock that Kitty Section favored. 

Adrien idly chatted with both Marinette and Luka, but his focus was mainly on Marinette. He watched how she behaved when talking to him, and when she talked to Luka. He could tell she was much more comfortable around the blue-haired boy, and that fact made his heart twist. What could he do to bridge the gap between them? It seemed hopeless at this point, the chasm in their relationship looked bottomless.

Maybe he should ask Luka about it; he knew Marinette well and could help Adrien brainstorm. It could be a chance for him to get to know Luka better as well. The guitarist was still a bit of a mystery to him, one he was desperate to solve. After today, he knew he wanted to get closer to the pair. 

Marinette and Luka were both his friends. He treasured their friendship dearly, especially Marinette, since she was the first person he had actually called a friend. But, did he really see them as just friends? Adrien thought back to the events of the day; every time Luka would casually grab Marinette’s hand or swiftly kiss her cheek, Adrien felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be the one to press his lips to Marinette’s soft cheek, or if he wanted to feel Luka’s mouth against his own skin. Each scenario had his heart racing, which only confused him more.

_ How could I possibly like two-- no three--people at once?  _ He asked himself. True, his feelings for Ladybug weren’t as strong as they once were, but he had never expected these other feelings to pop up so unexpectedly. He had figured he would be heartbroken over his Lady for a while, but now those feelings were almost non-existent in his head, his focus drawn to two other dark-haired beauties. 

As soon as he accepted that he did in fact have small romantic feelings for Luka and Marinette, another problem arose. He liked them both, but they liked each other. He couldn’t intrude on their relationship like that, not when it made them both so happy. Adrien let himself feel the heartache for a moment before his expression turned into one of resolve. He was determined to make sure these two were as happy as they could be, even if he was left behind in the process. 

They deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Luka’s POV)

Over the next couple of weeks, Luka spent the majority of his time with Marinette. They continued to go on their dates, and sometimes Adrien would tag along. Luka couldn’t find himself more pleased with the way things were progressing. He subtly watched as Marinette and Adrien interacted together; Marinette was no longer stumbling over her sentences in front of Adrien, although the same couldn’t be said for the blond.

Luka found it extremely endearing that their roles had reversed, Marinette becoming confident and Adrien becoming flustered when he was around her.  _ All according to plan. _

The three of them were out again, eating ice cream at a standard ice cream parlor. While it didn’t compare with the deliciousness of Andre’s ice cream, it was still pretty good. All of them were about halfway through their frozen deserts when an emergency announcement played on the TV in the shop. 

_ “This just in, a new akumatized victim is harassing the streets of Paris. Going by the name ‘Artemis,’ this supervillian may just be the end to Paris.” _

Luka watched as both teenagers went rigged, expressions frozen as they took in the news. 

“Oh, hey guys. I..uh, suddenly remembered that my dad asked me to help him figure out a new chocolate croissant recipe tonight. I’m sorry. I’ll catch you guys later!” Marinette said before running through the front door. 

“Speaking of which, my father probably wants me home now.” Adrien said, rubbing his hand behind his neck, “Sorry, Luka. Let’s meet again next time?”

When Luka silently nodded Adrien ran through the same door Marinette had gone through, leaving a surprised Luka behind.  _ Did...did they not know?  _

Luka’s gaze was focused on the door long after the two teenagers had ran past it.  _ Seriously, do they really not know? It’s so obvious! _

He turned his attention away from the door, thoughts racing through his head. Luka was shocked at their obliviousness. Then again, this was his innocent Ladybug and arrogant Chat Noir he was talking about. The two were so bad at processing and revealing their emotions, he really shouldn’t be surprised. 

Luka stood from his seat and then exited the building. His thoughts were elsewhere, until they focused on an old man in front of him, struggling along with what looked to be a heavy bag of groceries. The man stumbled and Luka immediately rushed forward, relieving the man of his burden and shifting the heavy bag into his own arms.

“Here, sir. Let me help you.” Luka said, positioning the bag on his hip so he could look down at the elderly gentleman.

“Oh, well thank you very much, young man.” the wrinkled face looked up at him, a warm smile on his lips. 

“It’s my pleasure, sir. Is there somewhere I can help you get to?” 

The man’s smile turned into a grin. “Yes, as a matter of fact. Please walk with me.” The two started to walk in the direction the man was heading, Luka keeping a careful eye on him to make sure he didn’t stumble again, his muscles tensed just in case. Eventually they came upon what looked to be a tea shop, or maybe a small temple of some kind. Luka felt a little hesitant at entering the building of a stranger, but the man’s heartsong sounded pure enough. There were moments of tension, shame, and guilt underlying the main melodies, but overall it was genuinely kind. Taking a deep breath, Luka entered the building behind the man. 

He was led into a large room, wide and inviting. The space was completely open with only a bit of furniture lining the walls, a big mat placed in the center of the room. The man crossed over the mat and sat down, cross-legged. Luka did the same. 

“So, is there a reason you asked me here?” Luka asked. 

The man chuckled. “Yes, Luka Couffaine.” he pulled out a small box, rummaging in it for a moment before pulling out a smaller, hexagonal container. He moved his hand in front of Luka to display the object he carried. “I believe you’re familiar with this?” 

Luka’s eyes widened at the sight of the Miraculous. His Miraculous. “Um, yeah.” Luka glanced into the man’s eyes, confusion drawing his brows down. He found his hand slowly reaching for the container, but drew back right before he could touch it. 

The man laughed lightly and grasped Luka’s hand before placing the object delicately in his palm. Luka stared at the container in his hand; it seemed so small and innocuous, yet Luka could feel the power almost vibrating from the box. Luka looked into the man’s eyes again, feeling even more confused. “Why me?” 

“I have been watching you for a while, Luka Couffaine. Ever since Ladybug chose you for this specific Miraculous.” the man said, “I couldn’t agree more with her choice. You are a truly unique person, monsieur Couffaine. I know you will do great work with a Miraculous.” 

Luka was speechless for a moment before he found his voice again. “I..I’m honored, monseiur….”

“Call me Master Fu.” 

“Master. I’m honored, really, but do you think I’m cut out to be a superhero?”

Fu smiled crookedly at him. “All of the best superheros ask the same question when they’re first starting out. I know you are right for the job. In fact, I have something else to ask of you.” 

Luka blinked, his head tilting slightly in curiosity. Master Fu continued, “I am getting old, and I know I do not have much time left on this earth. I have been scouting for someone as my replacement, and I know that you would be right for the job.” at Luka’s flabbergasted expression, Master Fu laughed, the sound coming deep from his chest. “So what do you say, monseiur Couffaine? Would you like to be a Guardian?” 

Luka floundered, his gaze meeting Master Fu’s repeatedly before flitting away as he chewed on his answer.  _ Can I really be the Guardian to the Miraculous? _ The thought of the responsibility had his heart racing; what if he did something wrong? What if he wasn’t good enough?

Fu watched the emotions playing on Luka’s face before speaking, as if he could read his thoughts. “You will make mistakes.” he said, “But there is no problem that can’t be fixed. I myself made a grave error when I was younger. I thought it was irreversible and I would have to live with the guilt forever, but recently Ladybug corrected the mistakes in my past.” the old Master smiled at him. “You are young, but I will train you. You have a very special talent of being able to hear a person’s soul, so I know you will be prepared against people with ill-intentions. You will do great work as a Guardian.”

Luka was quiet after Master Fu’s statement. He mulled the request over in his mind, weighing the pros and cons. However, it wasn’t just about himself. The Miraculous needed a Guardian, and he had a responsibility as one of Paris’ citizens. Swallowing thickly, Luka’s expression morphed into one of determination. 

“Okay. I’ll be the next Guardian.” 

Master Fu grinned widely and nodded his head once. “Wonderful. Your training will begin right away. I want you to come over here every day as soon as you’re done with school, as well as any free time you have on weekends. If your family asks anything, let them know you picked up an extracurricular activity.” 

Luka nodded, then a thought came to his head. “Excuse me, Master?” the man hummed once in acknowledgment. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t know each other’s identities, right?” he started, slowly testing the waters before he asked for his request.

Master Fu sighed, knowing what was on Luka’s mind. “No, they do not. And it needs to stay that way.” When Luka opened his mouth to argue, Fu cut him off. “I know that you know their identities; how could you not when you can see into their hearts? But for the safety of Ladybug and Chat Noir and all of Paris, no one can know their civilian forms.”

“But wouldn’t it be so much easier if Ladybug and Chat Noir knew their identities? They could coordinate better then.” he refuted.  _ Plus they wouldn’t be so awkward around each other. _

“No.” Master Fu stated firmly. “The only thing protecting them from being targeted by Hawk Moth are their secret identities. If they knew and one of them became akumatized, the other would be in danger.” 

Luka felt his nose scrunching up in disagreement. If Ladybug and Chat Noir knew each other’s identities, Luka knew they would never become akumatized. Most of their negative emotions were centered around the other, although they never realized it, so by telling them the risk would actually decrease. 

Luka closed his mouth when he realized arguing with the old Guardian was pointless. Master Fu saw his expression become resolved and he nodded his head a few times.

“I know it is difficult to keep this secret, but you must do it to protect Marinette and Adrien.” he said in sympathy. “That is all that you want, right?” 

Luka nodded once. “Marinette and Adrien mean the world to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize their safety.” he murmured. 

“Then you must not reveal their identities.” Master Fu stated again to reiterate his point. Luka sighed before nodding his head in reluctant agreement. 

“Very well, Master.” he promised, although on the inside the wheels were turning in his head. He couldn’t reveal their identities, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t push them in the right direction. If they found out their identities on their own, he would keep his promise to Master Fu, and Adrien and Marinette may finally realize their true feelings for each other. 

The Guardian hummed and nodded his head. He gestured for Luka to open the hexagonal box to which Luka complied, watching as a teal blur buzzed around him before manifesting as Sass. Luka greeted the Kwami with a smile, the small god bowing his head slightly in return. 

“Let your first lesson begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing an actual kinda plot! In this universe I wanted Luka to be chosen as the guardian, because Guardian!Luka is the best tbh. Everytthing else is pretty much canon. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
